One In Particular
by DarkPrincess89
Summary: What happens when Mikey and April get the same feeling that something bad is gonna happen, Mikey and April continue to search for why only they have this feeling. After awhile of searching, the turtles and Casey meet April's cousin; Cassandra. As they search, Mikey got topside, but doesn't come back. Will his brothers, April, Casey and Cassandra save him? I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

One In Particular

**A/N: **Leo and Mikey are dating in this story, just like Raph and Don.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ninja Turtles! The only thing I own is the OC.

Chapter 1

"..."

"What is it Mikey?"  
>"It's nothing."<p>

Don sighed, 'Figures. He always says it's nothing when obviously there is something.' Don looked at Mikey and saw that he was in deep thought. Before Donnie could ask again what was wrong, Leo walked into the Living Room and sat next to Donnie.

Leo looked at Don, then at Mikey, then back to Don, with a worried look on his face, "Donnie, what's wrong with Mikey?" Leo asked as he sat next to his boyfriend.

Donnie sighed sadly, "I wish I knew Leo, he won't tell me. He just says it's nothing when it's obviously something."

Mikey stopped his thoughts and looked at Donnie. "I don't exactly know for sure, it's just..." Mikey looked down again, in sadness. Leo saw this and wrapped his arm around Mikey pulling him closer, into a hug. "Just what Mikey?" He said as he out his head on Mikey's, rubbing his shell, conforting him.

Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo, cuddling into his chest. "I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Donnie looked at his younger brother confused, "What do you mean Mike?" Mikey still in Leo's hug, looked at Don. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain really, I just have this bad feeling."

Leo and Donnie looked at each other, then back at Mikey, Leo was the first to speak. "Mike, tell us everything you know." Mikey looked up at him, then Donnie and nodded. "Alright, but Raph needs to hear this too."

Donnie, was the first to react. "I'll get him." Both Leo and Mikey nodded and he went to go find Raph. Once Donnie was out of sight Mikey sighed.

Leo looked down at his youngest brother, "Mike, you okay?" Mikey nodded, then let go of Leo and sat up right on the couch, his head in his hands. "I hope nothing bad actually happens..."

Leo still looking at Mikey, entertwined their fingers, holding Mikey's hand in his own, "Whatever it is, I sure hope you're right." Mikey took his head out of his hands, looked at their hands, then at Leo. Mikey smiled and nodded, "I hope so too..."

Watching the scene from afar, Donnie sighed. Raph noticed this, and looked at Donnie with concern. "Ya ok Don?" Don looked at Raph and smiled, "Yeah Raph,-" Don looked at Leo and Mikey, "I'm fine."

...

"Hey! You cheater!"  
>"I did not cheat. I simply found a shortcut."<br>Leo sighed, Mikey and Raph are at it again. They always fight over who cheats. It gets annoying sometimes.

"You did so! I saw!" Mikey yelled at Raph as he was ahead of Mikey.

Raph just simply rolled his eyes and smirked, "Oh 'yea? Prove it shorty."

"I am not that short!" Mikey glared at Raph and stuck his toungue out at him. Leo rolled his eyes, sometimes Mikey acts like a 5 year old.

Before Raph could say anything, Don entered the room replying, "Actually Mike, you are kind of short." Raph almost burst out laughing as Mikey glared at the both of them.

"Aw, come on Don! Not you two!" Mikey pouted and fell onto the floor on his shell. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I hate you.' Leo smiled slightly at the scene.

...

After some time Mikey and Raph stopped playing video games and the four of them we're on the couch watching t.v when April entered.

Mikey was the first to notice, "Hey Ape!" Mikey smiled as April smiled and waved. Out of all of them, Mikey and April had a close conntection, like brother-sister connection. Of course Mikey had always thought of her as a big sister.

"Hi guys." April said as she sat down next to Mikey who sat up and let April have some room to sit. Raph saw this and mumbled, "Fatty," not caring if Mike heard.

Mikey's smile faded as he glared at Raph, who obviously heard him. "I am not fat." Mikey crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at Raph.

Leo and Donnie chuckled, Raph always called Mikey fat because he took up most of the room on the couch.

As the movie played on, Mike and Raph had a staring contest to see who won. The loser had to do the other's chores for a whole month. Leo and Donnie knew neither of them wanted to lose.

April, started to giggle at how much Raph and Mikey we're acting like 5 year olds. Of course Mikey sometimes acted like one, but Raph? He was mostly grumpy all the time. This was new to April.

Suddenly April remembered why she came in the first place. She looked at them and said, "Guys, there's something I have to tell you." That got all of their attention. Leo and Don looked worried at the tone of her voice as Raph and Mikey stopped their little 'contest'.

Mikey as if reading April's mind, sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is something bad gonna happen?" April looked at him surprise at how he knew what she was going to say.

"How did you know Mikey?" Mike sighed and leaned back onto the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling. "I had this feeling that something is gonna happen. I don't exactly have my finger on it yet, but whatever it is, is something bad."

Mikey knew they all we're staring at him. He sighed as he sat up straight again, looking at April. "I just hope it isn't that bad. I mean, you are the one that usually feels these type of things, but, this is new to me. I wasn't exactly sure if it was true or not."

April nodded slowly. She too had to agree, she was the one who usually had these feelings. Now that she learned Mikey had the same feeling, she was too shocked to even move. "What do you think it means?"

"In my words? Whatever it is, we are somehow feeling the urge to find out what ever it is that is going to happen and stop it before it happens." Mikey sighed as he started at the t.v, "But that could take weeks, months even. We don't even know where to start."

The others we're quietly listening to what the two had to say. Donnie's mind was running with questions; 'what is going to happen?' 'What if we can't stop it?' 'When will it happen?'

Don was interupted as Mikey opened his mouth again, "If it is true with these feelings we both are having, then I definetley know it's something bad. The only other one who probally knows what's happening is LeatherHead." Suddenly Mikey had an idea.

Mikey shot up from the couch, startling the others. He sheepishly apologized as he took Donnie by the hand and ran into his lab. Donnie, understanding what Mikey is trying to do without asking was already doing at as the others entered the lab, with confusion on their faces.

Raph was so cunfused that when he, Leo and April entered the lab, Mikey and Donnie we're at Don's computer searching for something. Mikey knew they we're here. He turned his head away from the computer screen, leaving Don to search, as he looked at the others.

Mike sighed, "I'm gonna have to explain, aren't I?"

April quickly nodded, Mikey sighed once more and looked at Don. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Don looked away from the computer screen, nodding, "Yeah, I think so."

"Just let me know if you find anything okay Donnie?" Mikey put his hand on Don's shoulder, "Yeah Mike, I will." Mikey smiled, "And don't work yourself. I'm gonna be right back and until I come back, keep searcing. Got it?" Donnie nodded and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

Mikey sighed as he led them to the Living Room. Leo sat next to him on his right as Raph sat on his left. April sat on the chair and they all looked at Mikey waiting for him to explain. 


	2. Chapter 2

One In Particular

**A/N: **Leo and Mikey are dating in this story, just like Raph and Don.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ninja Turtles! The only thing I own is the OC.

Chapter 2

"What was that all about Mikey?" April asked as they all looked at Mike, waiting to tell them.

Mikey looked at all of them and sighed. "It's possible that the feelings we're feeling, is a sign."

"A 'sign? Of what 'xactly?" Raph asked once he heard the tone in Mike's voice. Leo looked worriedly at Mike as he was silent. Leo, Raph and April all looked at each other, then at Mike.

Leo sat closer to Mikey and held his hand in his own, "Mike, what sign?" When Mikey didn't answer him he put his hand under Mike's chin and lifted it up so that Mike's baby blue eyes met Leo's baby blue eyes.

Mikey signed once more, "A sign that means that possibly either the Shredder, or Bishop are yet to return." The whole room suddenly got quiet as soon as Mike said that. Questions we're running through Leo's, Raph's and April's mind.

When Mikey saw the looks on their faces, he emediately looked down, not wanting to see the shock in any of their eyes. They probaly weren't ready to hear this yet, but they had to know sooner or later...

April finally connected all of her thoughts and saw Mikey looking down, his face showed sadness. I think I understand why he's feeling so sad...

As April walked over to Mikey, she gently wrapped her arms around Mikey, pulling him into a hug. 'He's sad because of how we acted when he told us the sign.. Oh Mikey...' She pulled back from the hug and gently laid her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

'She finally understands... Finally April. Took you long enough' Mikey mentally smirked.

As she took her hand off Mike's shoulder, Leo and Raph finally looked at them. Just before Mikey could say anything suddenly a scream was heard from the lab.

Mikey quickly jumped off the couch and ran towards the lair, his brothers and April hot on his heels. When the door slammed open, Mikey's eyes widened. Donnie!

Mikey quickly ran twoards Don and got all of the furniture off of him. Donnie... Mikey was close to tears as he lifted Don onto the table, checking him over.

April saw how Mikey was checking him over and saw it was the same as how Donnie always checked on them when they we're hurt or sick. Donnie must have taught him how to take care of patients.

After about 5 minutes, Mikey finally patched Don up and waited for him to wake. Mikey sighed sadly as he slumped into a nearby chair and his head fell into his hands. Mikey fought the tears that tryed to escape.

Mikey suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Leo staring at him, concern showing in his eyes. Mikey got up and checked over Don as Leo walked up beside him.

After Mikey had finished, Mikey sighed sadly once more, staring at his older brother. Donnie...

Leo looked at Mikey, then at Don, then back at Mike. He slowly walked towards his youngest brother and engulfed him in a hug. Mikey stiffened but slowly calmed down as he saw it was only Leo.

Mikey smiled, then hugged Leo back, seeking confort. After witnessing this, Leo didn't blame him. Leo hugged Mikey and pulled him closer and Mikey cuddled into his chest, enjoying the comfort.

After Leo pulled away from the hug, he softly kissed Mikey on his cheek, which caused Mikey to giggle. That made Leo smile, seeing as Mikey was feelings better. Mikey slowly felt his eyes drooping as he leaned against Leo. Leo saw this and smiled. He picked Mikey up and carried him bridal style as Mikey cuddled into his chest, fastly falling asleep.

As Leo entered Mikey's room he gently set Mikey on his bed. Mikey cuddled into his blankets and smiled. Leo smiled at this and kissed Mike's forehead. "Goodnight Mike, sleep tight." Leo turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

...

When Mikey woke up, he remembered what happened last night. He smiled as he remembered Leo carrying him to his room and everything was fuzzy, probally cause he was already asleep.

When Mikey walked downstairs, Leo, Raph, April, and Casey we're all in the kitchen talking. Mike rolled his eyes. Typical... Still, he couldn't help but smile as Leo wasn't in the dojo like usual.

Mike took this as a oportunity to scare the living shell out of Raph. He couldn't help but giggle as he saw them still talking. Once it was just Raph in the kitchen, Mikey quietly snuck up behing him. "Boo!"

Raph screamed likea little girl as he was startled to death. They he heard laughing and turned and saw Mike laughing. Raph growled and glared at Mikey. "Mikey..."  
>Raph's eyes glared at him dangerously, "I'm going to kill you!" Mikey stopped laughing, they turned and ran away from an angry Raphael.<p>

Leo, April and Casey heard the ruccus and saw Mikey being chased by a angry Raph. "Mikey when I get me hands on you, you are so dead!" Mikey stuck his toungue out at Raph and kept running.

You see, Mikey was the fastest out of the four, he had agility and great speed. But he doesn't usually focus when he's fighting like he should.

After about 2 minutes Raph finally gave up, ploping in the chair as he reached for the t.v remote, Mikey reached for it as well, and soon they we're fighting over the remote.

Leo walked in the Living Room to see his two younger brothers fighting over the t.v remote. Again. Leo sighed as he took the remote before they could get it and turned it on.

Raph and Mikey looked at Leo in shock and Raph glared at him. Mikey on the other hand pouted and then glared at him.

Mikey sat next to Leo on the couch as Raph sat lazily on his chair. Mike looked at him. 'I swear, if anything makes Raph look lazy, it's that chair. Every time he sits in it he is always lazy! What is it with that chair?!'

Leo, noticed Mikey was wrapped in his thoughts and nudged him gently, "Hey, Mike, you okay?" Mikey snapped out of his thoughts by Leo's voice.

Mikey sat back on the couch. "Yeah, 'm fine..." Mike said lazily as he cuddled into Leo's chest. Leo rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face.

...

Suddenly April burst into the room, which startled Leo, Mikey and Raph. They all looked at April and she smiled, which confused the three of them.

Mikey sat up, "Ape, what's going on?" April walked to Mikey and took his and in hers, which caused Mike to look at her confused.

"Donnie's awake." Mikey's eyes widend, he quickly got up and ran in the lab with Leo and Raph on his heels. They burst in and saw Donnie sitting up and smiling at them.

"Hey guys." Don waved at them. Both Leo and Mikey had smiled back at him as Raph walked towards Donnie. "Raphie? You oka-"

Raph cut Donnie's sentence by embracing him in a hug. Donnie who was speechless, hugged him back, not knowing why Raph was acting like he was. After Don pulled away from the hug Mikey and Leo walked towards Don.

Mikey looked at him and Donnie nodded, "I found it Mike. How Leather Head can help." Mike, relieved by Don's finding, smiled at him and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks Don." Mikey pulled away from the hug and looked at Leo.

Leo looked at Mikey and smiled, which caused Mike to smile back. Man, this smile was really contagious... Both Leo and Mikey looked back at Donnie and Raph. Mikey sighed as Leo shook his head.

Both Leo and Mike thought it would be best if they left Raph and Don alone. So Leo grabbed Mikey's hand and they both walked out of the Lab to let them have their moment.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter switches between P.O.V's.(Some times it may stay one P.O.V for awhile.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Turtles. I only own the plot and OC.

**One In Particular**

**April's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my couch watching t.v when my phone rings. I pick up my phone when I see the caller I.D. '_Cassandra? Why is she calling?' _I thought as I pressed the call button.

"Cassandra? Why are you calling me?" I heard her scoff before rolling my eyes.

"I was just seeing if you still remember that i'm coming to visit in a week?" I almost chocked on my drink, 'Man I totally forgot!' I look at the clock on my wall, 'She's coming on the 15th, it's the 8th.'

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Clearly you forgot I see. By the way, what have you got planned for us, hm?" I smiled, "It's a surprise." Cassandra pouted, "You're no fun."

I giggled then looked at the clock once more, "Listen Cass, I gotta go, it's getting late. I'll call tomorrow, kay?" Cass sighed, "Alright. But if you don't i'll hunt you down." I chuckled at how she was acting, "Bye Cass."

Once we both ended the call, I sighed and put my phone on the coffee table before leaning back against the couch, eyes back on the t.v. _Maybe the guys could like to meet her... I know Mikey would just love to meet her, I mean, both Cass and Mikey are full of energy..._I suddenly felt my eye lids drooping. I didn't bother to stop because I was really tired. So I just let them drop, sleep soon taking over me.

...

I walked into the lair, soon greeted by the sounds of laughter. I walked into the Living Room to see Leo tickling Mikey. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Raph and Donnie enter the room, Donnie sighed and Raph just smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, what's going on here?" Leo stopped tickling Mikey, and Mikey, Don, and Raph all looked at me.

Mikey got up and ran behind me, hiding from Leo. "You're a monster Leo! A demon!" Leo smirked and Mikey squealed and practically hugged me, seeking protection from his oldest brother. I giggled as Donnie sighed once more before walking towards Mikey and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards Don's lab.

Mikey looked at Donnie before whining, "Donnie, what was that for? I was seeking protection from Leo!" Donnie shook his head and smiled, "He was only tickling you Mike." Mike frowned and sat on the chair as Leo, Raph and I entered the Lab.

"I don't care, he's still a demon." Mikey said as he looked at Leo and stuck his tounge out at Leo. Leo rolled his eyes and smiled as he sat down next to Mike, "I was just playing Mike, although it was fun to see you being tickled." Leo grinned. Raph sat down next to Don, "I agree with Leo Mikey, it was hilarious!"

Mikey looked at Raph and glared at him, "Traitor." I giggled as I walked over to Mikey and patted his head. "Quit it Mikey, it's over with now." Mikey huffed, "Fine, but just this once." Leo smiled and took Mikey's hand in his, "Good." Donnie rolled his eyes as Mikey giggled.

...

Mikey and I sat on the couch watching t.v when Leo and Donnie walked in, Leo sat next to Mike, as Donnie sat on the floor. "What are we watching?" I looked at Mike, then back at the television screen, "Ice Age." Donnie looked at me, "Mikey's idea?" I nodded, as Mikey got up and went to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with popcorn.

Mikey sat down next to Leo when Leo sighed. Mike looked at Leo with a confused expression that was suddenly replaced when Leo pulled Mikey into his lap, Mikey blushed as Leo put his chin on Mikey's shoulder, their cheeks almost touching. Leo grabbed Mike's hand, and intertwined their fingers together. Leo nuzzled against Mike which caused Mike to giggle.

I look at them and roll my eyes, then back at the t.v screen. '_Those two lovebirds, Leo always has a way of making Mikey feel special.'_ Raph suddenly walked in with Casey as Case sat on the floor and Raph literally dragged Donnie off the floor and on the chair, sitting in Raph's lap. Leo, Mikey, I and Casey all laughed at the scene. Mikey cuddling against Leo's chest, making himself confortable as Leo smiled.

...

It's been two hours and it's already 11 at night. I looked over to see Casey fast asleep on the floor, then at Raph and Don who we're also fast asleep. Then last but not least Leo and Mikey, I saw Mikey was fast asleep but Leo was barely awake, his eyes opening and closing. I walked over to him, "Leo." He looked up at me, "April? What are you doing still up?" He blinks repeatedly, I half-smile. "I could ask you the same thing. You look like you're a zombie."

He nervously chuckles then looks around and finds everybody else fast asleep. I giggle when his eyes fell upon Casey. He was sprawled on the floor, snoring. He rolled his eyes, then suddenly Mikey opened his eyes, sitting up and getting out of Leo's lap. "Got much sleep, Mike?" Mikey looked up at me, then shrugged, "I got a few hours. But I wope up to someone snoring," He looked at Casey, then frowned. Leo chuckled then nudged Mike, which caused Mikey to look at him and grin.

I suddenly yawn and walk back over to the couch, leaning back against the couch. Mikey cuddling against Leo as sleep took over the two of them, leaving me the only one barely awake. After a few minutes I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter switches between P.O.V's.(Some times it may stay one P.O.V for awhile.) And I apologze for my mispelling!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Turtles. I only own the plot and OC.

**As always, enjoy~**

**One In Particular**

**Leo's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the others to wake up so we can start training when I hear screaming. I look up from my book to see an angry Raphael chasing a scared Michelangelo. I roll my eyes, then returning back to my book, 'Typical Mikey... Always finding a way to make Raph angry.'

I got up, and stretched, then walked over to Raph and Mikey. Who to be surprised, hiding behind Donnie, who was trying to calm his angry boyfriend down from killing his younger brother. While Don got Raph under control, I grabbed Mikey's wrist and let him into the Dojo, Donnie and Raph soon following.

I stopped in the middle of the room and let go of Mikey's wrist, turning around and facing the three of them, "Alright. Now that we got the actions of 5 minutes ago out of the way..." I looked at Mike, who smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "We are doing exercise battles, Mikey vs Donnie and Raph vs me. Got it?" They all nodded and got in place.

**Mikey's P.O.V**

Don and I took our positions and had our weapons in our hands. Donnie twirled his bo around as I twirled my numchucks. We both started circling eachother, waiting for the other to make a move. 'If Donnie won't make the first move then I will.' I ran towards Don, my numchucks twirling in my hands, Donnie easily jumped out of the way, and swung his bo staff straight down, headed for my head.

I easily blackfliped out of the way, smirking. "C'mon Don, you gotta do better then that." Don frowned, "Stop teasing me Mike," I shrugged and Don ran straight for me, his bo staff hitting me in the side, before I could block or jumo out of the way. I got back up and pouted, Donnie chuckled as I rolled my eyes and ran forward, determined to hit Donnie this time.

Don jumped to the side to avoid my attack, I saw an opening and I smirked. I swung my numchucks towards his legs, the chain wrapping around them. I pulled the chain and Donnie tripped, but not before he could jab his bo staff into my stomach. I winced and jumped back, holding my stomach. Donnie smirked and got up, making me frown, "Not cool Don," Donnie's smirk grew, "Sorry Mike," He ran forward once more, swining his bo staff trying to hit me again. I jumped away frim the attack and ran behind him, kicking him in the side.

He winced, and held his side, getting up off the floor, both of us panting, obviously tired from the constant attacks and dodging. We both ran forward at the same time one last time before Don hit me in the side again, but not before I could swing my left numchuck in his side, bith of us flying backwards from the impact. I held my side, panting and trying to get off the floor, but instead wincing, and fell to the floor. Donnie following my actions a few seconds after.

April walked in the Dojo, holding four water bottles as Donnie got up, and walked over to me, holding his hand out for me to take. I took it and he helped me up, both of us wincing from the pain. We both walked over to April, who gave us each a water bottle and sat down, watching Leo and Raph's battle which just started.

...

**Donnie's P.O.V**

Raph and I sat on the floor as Mikey headed to my lab, getting two ice packs. Leo plopped onto the couch, awaiting Mike's return. Once Mike returned, he tossed me one of the ice packs and Leo quickly pulled Mikey into his lap, applying his ice pack on his wounds. April giggled then walked into the kitchen to get the popcorn. I put my ice pack on my arm as my eyes settled on the t.v

"Hey guys?" Me, Raph, Case, Mike, and Leo all looked at April, "You guys know my cousin?" Mikey sat up straight, "Cassandra? Right?" Ape nodded. I raise an eyebrow, "What about her?" April sighed as she slomped against the back of the couch, "She's coming on the 15. Which is in six days. I told her that I had something planned for when she was here but so far i've got nothing. And I wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet her."

Mikey smiled, "Of course Ape. We'd love to meet her." April smiled, "You and Cass have alot in common Mike." Mikey looked at her confused, "We do?" April nodded. "You two are so full of energy, you both love pranks, she's fast, AND sneaky." Mikey chuckled. "Well, I can't wait to meet her then." Leo rolled his eyes and nuzzled Mikey making him giggle. "We don'taga need another goof ball running around here, Mike." Mikey pouted cutely, "Aw, c'mon Leo! I want to meet her!"

Leo looked at his lover amused. "Please~" Mikey begged, using the irresistable puppy dog eyes knowing that Leo couldn't fight against them. Finally, Leo gave in, "Alright fine." Mikey gleefully jumped up and hugged his lover, nuzzling against Leo's cheek. Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alright knucklehead, calm down. Or do you want me to turn the movie off?" Leo raised am eyebrow palyfully, Mikey quickly let go and quietly sat back cuddling against Leo's side.

...

**Mikey's P.O.V**

I sighed as I slumped against the couch, bored as shell. Suddenly as I stood up, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against a warm chest. I chuckled as Leo put his head on my shoulder, our cheeks touching. "C'mon Mike, sit back down with me~" I couldn't help but smile; "Oh alright." Leo smiled and sat back on the couch, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his lap, pressing my back against his chest.

Silence quickly hung in the air and I didn't like it. And I don't think Leo liked it either. "What do you think Cass will be linke, hm?" Leo thought for a minute before nuzzling my cheek. "Probaly as enegetic as you. Although I have ways of calming you down." Leo gently nibbled my neck, making me blush. I quickly fought the blush as I giggled. Leo raised an eyebrow amused, "What's so funny?"

I turned around so that I cuddled into his chest, putting my head underneath his chin, "Nothing. It's just that we've heard so much about her that I really can't wait to meet her. I mean, I can't be replaced, i'm the goofball of this family." Leo smiled, "You can never be replaced Mikey," I looked up at Leo, before I could act, I felt his lips pressed against mine, his hands on my waist, pulling us closer together. My eyes widen before relaxing into the kiss, closing my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

As we pulled apart, Leo gazed lovingly at me, making me slightly blush. He smirked making me blush even more as I hid my face in his chest, suddenly feeling tired. He silently chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer to his chest, letting sleep take over both of us.

TBC...

**Authors note: I'm sooo sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm currently busy with exams and test but I will try to plan some time to post more chapters. I'm currently working on the next two chapters. Then I might make the first chapter forl My First Kiss. **

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter will have no p. , sorry I just got tired of switching between. So throught the story, there will be no more p. and I apologze for my mispelling!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Turtles. I only own the plot and OC.

**As always, enjoy~**

**One In Particular**

April sighed as she looked at the clock, 'Soon Cass, soon you will be able to meet my friends. And hopefully you guys will be great friends...' April's thoughts drifted to questions but we're quickly interupted as Mikey and Leo walked into the Living Room, both plopping on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Leo rolled his eyes making Mikey stick his tougne out at him. Leo smirked, placing his hands on Mikey's waist, tickling him. Mikey soon burst out laughing from the torture, "L-leeeooo S-stoooooppp!" Leo's smirk grew ever so wider, making Mikey blush.

Finally Mikey had enough, "Okay, I give!" Leo stopped his attack and Mikey gasped, trying to breath normal from laughing for so long. As Mikey was finally able to breath normal, Leo took his chance and grabbed Mikey's hand, pulling him into Leo's lap. April giggled and Mikey pouted cutely, "Not funny!"

"Actually it was pretty entertaining, Mikey." Donnie walked into the room, sitting on the floor. April smiled at Donnie then looked back at Mikey. Mikey looked at April then groaned, "Not helping Donnie!"

Donnie chuckled and Mikey glared at him. While Casey and Raph walked in, Raph sat on his chair, Donnie sat in his lap, and Casey turned on the movie, handing the popcorn bowls to April and Leo then sat back down beside April.

While the movie played, Mikey tried to steal the bowl from Leo, but failed miserably. Leo rolled his eyes then grabbed a handful of popcorn and handed it to Mikey, Mikey smiled and kissed Leo on his cheek, before turning his attention back onto the movie. Leo chuckled then continued watching the movie.

...

Sometime into the movie, Casey, Raph, and Donnie fell asleep. Casey was leaning against April, snoring while drool dripped down from his mouth, Raph was sleeping wiht his feet hanging off the chair snoring, and Donnie was cuddling on Raph's pastron, all three of them peacefully sleeping. April wiped off the drool on her shoulder, carefully set Casey down on the ground, and covering his with a blanket before sitting on the other end of the couch, sighing.

Mikey giggled at April causing her to smirk. Leo grabbed Mikey's hand and entertwined their fingers, nuzzling Mikey's cheek before Mikey smiled and they both returned their gazes back to the movie. April chuckled then turned back to the movie as well, 'Those two lovebirds... I can't believe it's been three months since they started going out. Raph and Don probally have been together longer.' April's thoughts soon drifted off to her cousin, questions soon filled her head. She shook her head and got rid of the thoughts for now.

...

Leo awoke to the sound of racing and yelling. Leo sat up and looked around the room before his eyes landed on Mikey and Casey. He then looked at the clock, '10:30' Leo's thoughts we're interupted by the sound of yelling.

"DAMNIT!"

"Booya!" Leo looked back at Mikey and Casey, realizing that Casey lost the game. Mikey got up and did a happy dance, Casey pouting and glaring at Mikey. Leo chuckled, "C'mon Case, it's just a game." Mikey stopped dancing then walked into the kitchen, smiling in victory. Don and April both looked at Mikey. As if reading their minds, Mikey answered, "I beat Casey in a video game." Mikey smiled proudly as April giggled and Donnie rolled his eyes, before getting snacks and drinks then walked back into the Living Room with April and Mikey.

When they walked into the room, Casey was on the floor still not over the fact that he lost to Mikey, Raph was putting a movie on while Leo was watching Casey and rolling his eyes. After Raph put the movie on and sat back down, Donnie sat in his lap as April sat on the floor next to Casey. "What are we watching Raph?"

"Monster House."

Raph pressed play before sitting back down. Mikey looked at Raph, "Monster House?" Leo nodded before looking back at the screen. As the movie started Donnie handed Raph and Casey their drinks as he tossed Leo and Mikey's drinks to Leo. Leo caught the drinks and handed Mkey his as he took the other. Mikey cuddled into Leo's chest as Leo wrapped an arm around Mikey, pulling him closer.

Five minutes into the movie, Leo tried to sneak some popcorn but failed. Mikey giggled and grabbed a handful and handed it to Leo, but not before Leo grabbed his hand, and gave Mikey a quick kiss before seperating and turning his attention back towards the movie. Mikey blushed and looked back at the t.v, he felt Leo's eyes on him as he blushed even more. Leo smirked before grabbing ahold of one of Mikey's hands and laced their fingers together.

Half an hour into the movie, Mikey ate all the popcorn. Leo rolled his eyes before giving Mikey a quick kiss on his cheek and headed to the Kitchen, April following close behind, Also getting more popcorn. As Leo and April waited for the popcorn to finish popping Leo asked April a question. "So, Cassandra is coming in 3 days, huh?" April nodded, "I can already tell everyone's exited to meet her, especially Mikey."

Leo laughed, "Of course Mikey's happy, he loved meeting new people." April giggled, "I can tell." As the popcorn finished popping, Leo grabbed the bag and poured it into both his and Mikey's bowl and Casey and April's bowl. April handed Leo his bowl and they both walked out of the Kitchen, resuming watching the movie.

TBC...

**Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry it took so long. Since school has taken up most of my time, I will at least try to post more chapters. I already have chapters 6,7,8 and 9 already done. I just need to post them.**


End file.
